leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Yukari, the Border of Phantasm
, Pusher |date = December 15th, 2012 |health = 20 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 350 (+74) |mana = 305 (+65) |damage= 48.5 (+4.2) |range = 575 |armor = 14 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.579 (+1.56%) |healthregen = 5.55 (+0.57) |manaregen = 8.0 (+0.75) |speed = 340 }} Yukari, the Border of Phantasm is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities seconds, Yukari stores a Laplace eye minion for future use within her borders. Laplace eyes have 250 (25 x level) health and 12 (1.5 x level) attack damage. Laplace eye minions prioritizes and deals 20% bonus magic damage to units hit by Flying Insect's Nest and do not have unit collision. Yukari can store up to 24 Laplace eye minions. * 30 (1 x level) * 30 (1 x level) * 1.00 * 440 * 21 }} Targets a unit, and depending on the unit type different effects are applied: *Ally Minion - Increases the target minion's attack speed. *Enemy Minion and Monsters - Deals true damage. If Spirited Away kills it, Yukari also converts and stores that minion into a Laplace Eye. *Champions - Gaps away that champion for a time period. Gapped units disappear from the map, and will not take any damage, crowd control nor be able to do any action while the effect lasts. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 65 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Fires a beam of energy in a straight line on target direction that deals magic damage and places a 5 second Laplace Magnetism debuff to the first enemy it hits. If this ability hits an enemy unit, for the next 5 seconds Yukari can choose to activate this ability again as long as she is in range to summon Laplace eyes next to the unit. If there are less Laplace charges than required, then all the remaining minions will be summoned. If there are no available Laplace charges, the second part of this ability does magic damage instead. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Yukari takes a second to open a gap from the sky, then rains down Laplace eyes from it every half second randomly on the target area, dealing magic damage and stuns for 0.5 seconds each to affected enemies. If there are less Laplace charges than required, then all the remaining minions will be summoned. If there are no available Laplace eyes, Double Black Death Butterfly deals flat magic damage instead. |leveling= 100 |radius= 400 |cooldown= 20 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 725 }} After channeling for 2 seconds, Yukari hides away into her gap. For the next 3 seconds she may cast this spell to a nearby allied or enemy unit again to reappear. If Yukari does not choose a target within the time frame, she will reappear on the same spot. Before reappearing, Yukari releases arcane energy that burns enemies on her arrival position, dealing damage every half second over 2 seconds. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }} Notes and Nonsense Yukari is one of 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Reimu,_the_Shrine_Maiden_of_Paradise| Reimu]]'s allies and is also friends of 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Yuyuko,_the_Flawless_Specter| Yuyuko]] and 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Suika,_the_Tiny_Pandemonium| Suika]]. She's a very mysterious character and little is known about her. She is said to have lived over a millennium. Yukari has the ability to create, merge or destroy boundaries, meaning she has abilites not limited to: merging atmosphere with the hydrosphere, confusing truth and ideals, letting day and night appear together, or even erase an object out of existence by manipulating the borders of real and imaginary. However, doing stuff like this requires a lot of complex border manipulations and math, coined "programming". In fact it can be said that her servant, 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Ran,_the_Nine-Tailed_Strategist| Ran]], is a "living computer program" capable of doing calculations much faster than typical living beings. Because manipulating boundaries is a difficult and tiring task, she sleeps a lot, which also means she neglects her activities often and leaves Ran to do most of her work instead. *Passive: Her passive stores Laplace eye minions for use in her W and E, it would be fairly difficult to store Laplace eyes in the early game, but much easier in the late game when Spirited Away and Laplace Magic has a much lower cooldown. Without Laplace charges, Insect's Nest and DBDB will deal much less damage. *Q: You use this to farm charges faster and last-hit better. You can also use this on a minion to push the enemy towers harder, but the best part about this ability is the power to gap champions. This can be pretty powerful when used properly, giving your team a free Zhonya, allowing you to time Insect or DBDB properly, or securing a potential kill by gapping away one of the chasing enemies. This skill is trickier to use than 's Intervention though, as wrong usage of this skill can give enemies a free Zhonya instead, securing your ally's death, or put one of your team-mates out of a fight for 2 seconds. The long cooldown this skill has means you also have to be careful on who to place this on with, and when and who to save the cc for. *W: This is a straightforward skill shot. Once it hits an enemy, you can decide if you want to use your charges to deal further damage as long as you remain in range. Do care though, they are still walking pots of gold. *E: This skill offers some nice situational CC. It's fairly weak in the early level because on a big circle for the gap to drop on, 2 minions won't cover a lot of space. Having no minions also means this skill will deal just a delayed burst of damage that's barely noticeable, and will not even provide a shred of cc. *R: The distance this ultimate can travel is slighty lower than 's Gate. You are forced to pick and teleport to a unit though, and not just anywhere on the ground, on the upside you have time to think which visible unit you can teleport to, while dealing some nice damage to enemies in an area. Theoretical Item Build: *I intend to design Yukari as a ranged slippery character that takes her time planning the game, that also feels like she's hovering between AD and AP. You can actually play her both ways, which are quite distinct. AD Yukari is much harder in comparison though, but enough AD damage can make her minions pretty threatening like 's voidlings because of the amount of minions she can release with enough charges. Her ultimate is a potent ganking and escaping ability, which can easily combo into QEWW. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 12:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Necrofantasia Night Falls ~ Evening Star Category:Custom champions